Rough Love
by JaiSpade
Summary: Because boinking is always okay.


**This is some steamy coupling, in honor of the wedding tonight. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

She stared at him for a moment, a small smile gracing her lips. She reached for his hand and pulled it into her underwear. His fingers brushed against the wet heat pooling between her thighs. His eyes immediately grew dark and his other hand came around her to mold to her backside, pulling her into him while his fingers stroked her. She gripped his bare, broad shoulders when two of his fingers slipped inside of her.

"Mmm, you're so fucking wet."

"For you," she moaned and slammed her mouth onto his, her tongue instantly searching for his. He walked her backwards into the closest wall, pulling his fingers from her grudgingly, and pressed his body tightly into hers. She whimpered in disapproval, but brought his hand up between their faces. She pulled the two fingers sticky with her arousal into her mouth and sucked, her eyes directly on his. He clenched his jaw and growled. "Castle…the water."

He blinked rapidly, turning to see the bathtub nearly filled. He growled again and went to shut the water off. He pulled the drain plug out to let some water escape before plugging it back up. Then he turned back to his wife. God, she was gorgeous; standing there in just her bra and panties, her kiss swollen lips and flushed skin. He wanted to devour her. "Get over here."

Her body thrummed with pleasure. She loved when he played the dominant role. It was all kinds of sexy. She loved seeing this side of him where he took control and she loved the feel of being wanted so desperately, so possessively. It made her even hotter for him. Still, she wasn't the type to just give in. "Why should I?"

"Because I gonna fuck you senseless."

Well, that's a good reason. Her panties were soaked through. The gaze he was pinning her down with made her skin burn in the best way.

"Get over here or I will come over there and if I do, you will be begging me to end the torture." God, that sounded really hot, but she was already so turned on, she wasn't sure if she could handle the teasing. So, she moved toward him and when she was within a foot of him, he grabbed her and hauled her up against him. His hand came down hard on her ass, the sound of the slap echoing off the bathroom walls. "That's for giving me a hard time."

"I thought you liked it when I gave you a hard time," she said breathlessly, her hand moving to palm his crotch.

He groaned and pulled her hand away. "You're asking for punishment."

She moved her lips to his ear. "Then punish me."

He grabbed her face and pulled her into a bruising kiss, one she all too happily responded to. Her hands fisted the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw aside. She was just about to grab at his pants when he gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her. Her legs came to wrap around his waist and his fingers moved to undo her bra. He chucked the offending piece of clothing and lifted her so her breasts were at his mouth. He started suckling right away. Beckett moaned and wrapped her arms around his head. He teased one nipple, nibbling and lapping at it. He slowly lowered himself so that he was sitting beside the tub with her in his lap. His mouth moved to the other breast, but she pulled his head up to kiss him passionately. He let it go on for a few more seconds before slapping her ass again. She moaned heavily against his lips. "Don't distract me," he muttered darkly.

His attention moved back to her breasts while his hand slipped into her underwear. He stroked her roughly, two fingers in her while his thumb drew tight circles on her clit. When her other nipple was standing at attention like the first one, and Beckett was a moaning, groaning mess, he looked up at her face. She was lost in pleasure. "You like this? You like it rough?"

She whimpered out a faint, "Yes."

"I can't hear you, Kate," Castle taunted and spanked her again.

"Yes. Yes, Castle."

"What do you like?" He pumped his fingers faster.

"I like it rough. I like when you punish me."

"Good," he smiled and massaged her stinging rear. "You want me to fuck you now?"

"Yes, please," she moaned and tried to kiss him.

"Uh uh uh…I have other things in mind." He pulled her off his lap and she protested greatly. He laid her down on the mat by the tub and ripped her panties off. She tried to glare at him for ruining her underwear, but couldn't seem to manage when he was spreading her legs apart and licking his way up her thighs.

"You taste sweet," he murmured in appreciation. He used his fingers to spread her apart, making way for his hungry tongue. Beckett grasped at his head and pushed him into her, involuntarily grinding on his mouth. He allowed it for a moment before pulling away. "You want something?"

"Fuck, Castle. Stop messing around," she growled.

"I'm just taking my sweet time, savoring my meal."

"You won't have the final course if you don't hurry up."

He smirked, his fingers rubbing her core. "Something tells me you can't make good on that threat."

"Oh, no? Just watch me." She moved her hand down to where he was still stroking her and pushed his fingers away. She shoved three of her own fingers in, pumping fast.

"You're not gonna fuck yourself before I fuck you," he said, pulling her hand away. She tried to resist, but he was too strong and she was too aroused.

"Castle, come the fuck on," she groaned.

He slipped her fingers into his mouth, moaning around them as he sucked them clean. "I'll be coming, don't worry."

"I hate you."

He leaned over her, bringing his face to hers and pressed his boxer clad erection against her needy center. He braced himself with his palms on either side of her head and whispered, "Wanna bet?"

She glared at him before lifting to crush her mouth to his. She was relentless as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, drawing his out so she could suck on it. Her hands scratched at his shoulders, fingernails leaving marks in his skin. Her legs came around his waist and anchored him to her. Her feet attempted to push his boxers down his legs, almost succeeding until the waistband got caught on his stiff length. She moved a hand to lift him out of his boxers. Castle groaned when she grasped him firmly in her hand and squeezed. "You gonna deny me again?"

He groaned when she began pumping up and down, using her wetness to lubricate. He grabbed the back of her neck and rejoined their lips in a messy kiss. Beckett moved him to where she needed him most. He pulled her hand away only to replace it and guide himself into her heat. They let out matching groans. "Fuck, you're tight."

"Move," she demanded and he slowly started to thrust. Her hands gripped his ass and pushed him deeper, lifting her legs higher to assist the penetration. "God, Castle."

"I told you," he grunted, his hands firmly planted on either side of her head. "I may seem like one, but I'm no god."

"Cocky bastard."

"Tell me you don't like it."

"What, your ego, or this?" She spread her legs as far apart as possible and pushed him in all the way to the hilt.

He groaned, "Kate."

"I could do without either."

"Now I know that's a lie." He began thrusting harder, faster. Beckett cried out as he moved. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and pinned both of her hands above her head. "You love it."

"Fuck you."

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"Castle, please." She wasn't sure what she was pleading for, but he seemed to know. His hand slipped between them and rubbed her clit in tight circles as he continued to thrust. "Oh, Fuck!" she gasped. Soon, she was screaming his name as an orgasm ripped through her and he wasn't far behind, the clenching of her walls around his pulsing cock and the tightening in his balls pushing him over the edge.

He collapsed atop her, his arms too weak to hold him up any longer. Her now free arms came around him, her fingernails lightly dragging along his back. He hummed in appreciation. His mouth was at her ear, where he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now, can I take my bath?"

"Not without me," he grumbled and pulled himself off her. He helped her off the floor and into the bathtub. "It's probably cold now." He drained half the tub before turning the faucet on the hottest it could go. Then, he climbed in behind her.

"It amazes me," she murmured as she rested back against his chest, pulling his arms around her.

"What?"

"How attracted we are to each other, even after all these years. Feels like the first time every time."

"It's something I hope never fades, though I can't imagine there would ever be a time I'd stop wanting you as strongly as I do now," he said, moving to kiss her neck.

"Why me, Rick?" She was so quiet he nearly missed it.

"Because you are extraordinary," he answered. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder so she could look up at him. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. When the tub was filled enough, he shut the water off and reached for the washcloth hanging on the side of the tub. He lathered it up with the lavender scented body wash she loved and got to work on her skin. She relaxed completely against him, sighing in content, as he cleaned her off.

She turned around slowly after he was done to return the favor. He scooted up in the tub so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She ran the washcloth along his chest and arms, silently basking in each other's presence. When she moved to his shoulders and down his back, he pressed her against his front, kissing her deeply on the mouth. He lifted her a little before letting her sink back down on his newly hardened shaft. She moaned softly and gently rocked her hips into his. Beckett pulled back and locked her eyes onto his. They gazed at one another as she moved, keeping the pace slow but deep. He leaned his forehead on hers. The water moved around them as they tenderly loved each other this time.

**FIN.**


End file.
